Luna Galactic Federation
Overview Luna Galactic Federation was a small clan alliance organized by Zimxim in 2014. History Luna Galactic Federation's first recruitment level was published on August 11th, 2014.LGF Recruitment INTERIOR - Zimxim Wanida12 assisted Zimxim in creating another recruitment level later on August 11th, 2014.New and improved LGF recruitment centre - Zimxim It participated in create wars with other clans, such as Dragonpire Republic led by Swordsman9.Hïmât¢hî Møùntåîn CW VS DR WINNAAA - Zimxim Blood Army In October, LGF leader Zimxim was allowed into the LittleBigPlanet Union members lounge and UTF command center in the LBP Union's headquarters by Blood Army leader ZAROCNIDE. This led to preparation for a treason trial against ZAROCNIDE, but Blood Army seceded from the Union before this could occur. While this suggests that LGF and Blood Army became allies, there is also evidence from a create war level published by Zimxim that the Blood Army were enemies. It is unclear what happened to the LGF after this point, but it is presumed that it collapsed from inactivity. Demographics Population The population of Luna Galactic Federation is unknown. Language Luna Galactic Federation is known to have spoken English, but it is not known if any other languages were spoken. Government The exact workings of the administration of Luna Galactic Federation are unknown, but it is known that the LGF had full control over LGF member state militaries. Member states were referred to as 'sectors.' Individual sector leaders were able to petition to go to war with other powers through LGF high council. It is unknown who composed the high council.Luna Galactic Federation Factbook Sectors received military protection from LGF, providing a mutual defensive pact for all clans involved. LGF also utilized a term called 'CT' that took effect for clans LGF considered to have conquered. This supposedly gave LGF the rights to the clan's military, name, and the ability for the high council to appoint a new leader. Ranks The leader of the LGF was known as the Supremant, which was Zimxim. There was also a Vice-Supremant, who could only take control when the Supremant said so and could not go to war. The LGF was structured into three divisions, called Elites, Knuckles, and Tempests. Elites were people that LGF considered good at creating, and were given higher initial ranks than the other two divisions. Knuckles were considered 'noobs' and start the ranking process from the very bottom. Knuckles would go through the 'Silver Academy' to train. While in the academy, Knuckles could not rank up. Once hitting Bloodhound rank, Knuckles would be transferred to the Elites. Tempests were considered conquered members from defeated clans. They would be sent through the Silver Academy and by the end of the education process would be given a chance to join LGF. Tempests were given permission to violate the 'no emo rule, no online dating rule, and 20 heart minimum rule.' LGF restricted 'emo hair' from being part of their uniform. The following were the ranks of LGF, * Grinder * Muscle * Chupmagh * Shielder * Bloodhound * Sergeant * Snowmen * Plazmid * Coard * Edloih * Legionairre * Sky Marine * Triplock * Colonel * Captain * Elektriu * Shadow Warrior * Sphin * Military Lord * Supremeant There were also several other 'unlisted ranks' that are not known. Foreign Relations and Military Luna Galactic Federation declared several enemies, such as the LittleBigPlanet Union, Pirate Dinosaur Alliance. Blood Army, and Dragonpire Republic. It considered itself allies with Silentium Contra and the Evurikal Legion. It is believed that Blood Army may have briefly had good relations with the LGF before hostilities began. Culture and Style Luna Galactic Federation had a sci-fi design at its core, however there are few examples of the core-design outside of a few levels and its logo. Infrastructure It is not known how the Luna Galactic Federation communicated with its members, if at all. References Category:Alliances Category:2014